


stand by me

by azuriteaura



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuriteaura/pseuds/azuriteaura
Summary: When he was six, his brother dropped him down a well.





	stand by me

#### I.

__

#####  _When he was six, his brother dropped him down a well._

  
  
  


“You’re nothing but a spoiled brat.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

Sylvain gasped as Miklan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him over the well he had been cornered against.

“You think they actually love you?” The older brother asked angrily as his grip tightened.

"That they care? The only reason anyone pays you any attention is because of that stupid crest. You’re just a trophy for the family to show off, none of them actually give a damn about _you.”_

Sylvain felt tears threatening to fall but he took a shaky breath and grit out. “You’re wrong.”

Miklan laughed dryly, “Am I?”

The young boy opened his mouth to retort but stopped short. 

Was Miklan wrong? All he had heard lately was _“your crest this” _and _“your crest that”_. All his parents could talk about was how great it was that they had a son with a crest. Someone to bring fortune to the family and pass down the bloodline’s treasure.

Did they actually care about him? Was Miklan right?

Miklan glared at the small boy hanging defenselessly in front of him, "Everything would be better if you just didn't exist."

Despite the fact that Miklan was holding him by his shirt and not his throat, hearing the hateful words made him feel like he was choking on nothing. 

Why? Why did his brother hate him so much for something he never had a say in?

It wasn’t his fault he was born with a crest.

"Hey!" 

Both brothers eyes widened at the sudden shout and sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

Sylvain's gasped and felt a wave of relief crash over him as his eyes locked on his best friend running across the field as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Felix looked absolutely livid as he shouted at Miklan, "Let go of him you bastard!"

Miklan clicked his tongue in annoyance before grinning darkly.

"Gladly."

The next thing Sylvain knew, he felt weightless and everything around him went dark. The wind rushed past his ears and he yelled in surprise before his body crashed into the cold below and his open mouth filled with water.

Luckily the water in the well was shallow enough for him to break the surface despite not being the best swimmer, but deep enough that other than some slight impact bruising he wasn't injured.

He gasped and coughed painfully as he kicked his legs to stay afloat.

The sounds of fighting could be heard above him and Sylvain was filled with dread as everything went silent after he heard a painful yelp from Felix, followed by a thud.

He didn't dare to make a sound, out of fear that if he did something would shatter. It wasn't until a barely audible groan reached his ears that he called out, "F-Felix?"

"Yeah… What’s left of him anyways." Felix groaned painfully as he dragged himself up to the edge of the well and peered down.

Sylvain let out a sob of relief.

His small frame blocked most of the light, but even from the bottom of the well Sylvain could tell Felix was worse for wear and was already bruising quite badly in many places.

“Are you okay?”

Felix scoffed, “He’s at the bottom of a well and he asks if _I’m_ okay. Typical Gautier.”

Sylvain puffed his cheeks out to which Felix only rolled his eyes at before reaching for the tied off rope connected to the well.

It only took a moment or two for him to untie and throw down the rope for Sylvain to climb up. The redhead gladly latched onto the rope and began to climb as Felix pulled on the rope to help the process. 

By the time Felix pulled Sylvain out of the well and the two fell back onto the grass gracelessly in a pile of bony limbs, they were both breathless and thoroughly soaked.

Sylvain stared up at the sky as he caught his breath. The sun was already setting. His father would be wondering where he was soon.

His head rolled to the side lazily so he could look at Felix who was also staring up at the sky like Sylvain had been.

“Why did you come?”

Felix frowned and rolled over so he was facing Sylvain, “Idiot. What stupid kind of question is that?”

Sylvain sat up and shrugged his shoulders. After all the stuff Miklan had said, he was becoming more and more prone to getting sucked into his own head. At some point, he found he really did believe he was on his own sometimes.

Felix sighed and threw his weight up, sitting only momentarily before standing on his feet above Sylvain. He refused to make eye contact but held out his hand expectantly.

Sylvain blinked, but was quick to take his hand, not at all surprised by the instant strength Felix pulled him up with.

It was only under his breath, but all the same Felix spoke the words Sylvain needed the most. 

“No matter what you get yourself into, I’ll have your back.”

He looked at Sylvain and asked with a frown on his face, slightly embarrassed. “You’ll be there too, won't you?”

Sylvain beamed as he swung his arm across Felix’s shoulder and nodded, “Always!”

  
  
  


#### II.

__

#####  _When he was twelve, he was abandoned on a mountain._

  
  
  


“How much farther do we have to go?” Sylvain whined.

“Just a bit farther, I promise.” Miklan called back.

They had been at the royal family’s estate for a few days now and while their parents were all tending to official affairs the rest had been left to their own devices.

Sylvain isn’t sure what caused it, but ever since getting here Miklan had been surprisingly kind. Almost like a real brother…

Felix called bullshit on it immediately, but Sylvain dared to hope. Even if it was just a bit.

Dimitri was understandably wary of the behavior shift and Ingrid still declared she disliked Miklan immensely but supported the change and potential for a healthier relationship between the siblings.

So all in all, pretty much exactly what Sylvain expected from his friends.

Despite Felix’s doubts, when Miklan suggested having a “brothers trip” up the mountain Sylvain instantly agreed to go.

Felix called him a fool, but Sylvain was too wrapped up in what it was like to have his older brother, who always resented him for being born with a crest, finally treating him like an actual brother.

Like family.

That was how he found himself halfway through the afternoon, trying to keep up with his older brother who was easily twice his height and several feet ahead of him.

They had been hiking for a few hours now without break and yet somehow Miklan was just as invigorated as when they began the trek. As if he was being fueled by motive other than just a hike between brothers.

They continued at the brutal pace, Sylvain doing his best to keep up until Miklan suddenly stopped, his eyes trained on something to the left.

“This seems like a good enough place…” He said with a smirk.

He turned to face Sylvain, “I think there might be a river over that way. Do you want to go check for water? We can take a short break before heading back.”

Sylvain nodded, just happy that there were stopping to rest and that he would be able to catch his breath.

“S-Sure thing. Just that way right?” 

Miklan nodded. “Yeah. I’ll stay here so we don’t lose our trail. Just holler if anything goes wrong.”

Sylvain shot him a thumbs up, still trying to slow his breathing as he headed off in the direction Miklan pointed.

He trekked through the forest slowly, trying to find the source of water Miklan seemed to have noticed. He kept going for a few minutes, growing frustrated with the fact he didn’t seem to be getting any closer to the stream.

He came across a ledge that dropped off into the deeper parts of the forest and stopped for a moment to take in his surroundings.

He closed his eyes and huffed just listening to the sound of the forest for a moment until he blinked slowly as he realized something.

Something wasn’t right… There was no sound of running water.

_Snap!_

Sylvain jumped at the sudden loud sound behind him. He turned and looked around frantically for the source of the sound.

“M-Miklan? Is that you?”

Silence met him and he took a step back away from the source of the sound, high on alert.

He reached to his side for his sword, only to curse upon remembering he left it back at the estate thinking he wouldn’t need it.

Another loud snap had him taking a few more steps back. Until there was nothing for him to step on.

Sylvain gasped as he fell backwards, and yelled as he felt the familiar weightlessness of falling. Although unlike the time he was dropped in the well there was no water below to soften the fall.

Unlike all the times he fell when Felix or Ingrid tripped him during training, his body collided and scraped against twigs and uneven ground instead of grass or the smooth flooring of the training hall.

He tumbled down the slanted ledge, screaming as his foot caught painfully in the roots of a tree that had grown to the point of poking out of the ledge itself, hanging freely. 

His ankle flared horribly as he hung from the tangled roots for just a moment before his foot slipped out of his boot and he collapsed on the ground harshly.

He groaned and closed his eyes as he tried to recollect himself. His _everything_ hurt. He was covered in leaves, twigs, dirt, and who knows what else; decorated with fresh scrapes and scratches as well.

The worst of it though was his ankle, that throbbed painfully no matter how still he lay.

He opened his eyes and gazed up to see the trees above him. He looked to his side to see the ledge he had tumbled off of and cursed under his breath as he sat up.

There was no way he would be able to get back up there.

“Miklan!?” Sylvain called out frantically, panic flooding his veins. “Miklan where are you!?”

Sylvain pushed himself off the ground and looked up at the ledge he fell down. Nothing but the sounds of the mountain forest around him answered his calls. 

The wind coldly cut through him and rustled through the trees, causing him to wrap his arms around himself as he limped forward, trying to figure out what to do.

The sun would probably begin to set within the hour. If he didn’t start trying to find his way back now then he’d be stuck here overnight and end up being food for the wolves.

But he couldn’t just leave Miklan... 

Determined not to leave behind his brother he began to search the forest, calling out and pushing forward no matter how much his ankle screamed in protest or his dry throat scratched itself raw from yelling.

Sylvain propped himself against a tree and caught his breath, taking a moment to wipe the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. The forest had grown colder and darker.

The sun was probably still setting, but with how dense the trees were it was already dark and eerie all around him, with only weak patches of light shining here and there between the branches.

“Fuck…” He breathed as he tried to figure out what to do.

Should he head back? Miklan might have headed back already, assuming he had done the same. Or…

Sylvain shook his head. No. He wasn’t going to think the worst. There’s no way Miklan abandoned him like this on purpose… right?

His heart twisted painfully in his chest.

“I’m such an idiot…” He sighed.

Finally deciding he had rested enough, Sylvain moved to step forward and head down the mountain but yelped as he tried to put pressure on his injured foot.

He lifted his leg and had to focus his eyes to see in the darkening light, but he cursed as he reached out to touch his ankle.

It was discolored and swollen. Badly.

There was no way he was going to be able to walk that far like this.

He slumped down against the tree and buried his head in his hands, his fingers threaded painfully through his hair.

He stayed like that for god knows how long, wrapped up in his own frustration and kicking himself internally for being such an idiot.

“Felix was right…” He muttered.

“You could stand to say that way more often.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened and his head whipped up to see Felix walking up to him with a frown on his face, illuminated by the torch in his hand.

“You absolute moron.”

Sylvain chuckled dryly, letting his head hang again. “Yup, that would be me.”

Felix sighed and crouched down in front of him. He immediately noticed Sylvain’s exposed ankle and cursed.

“Here take this.” Felix said as he shoved the torch into Sylvain’s hand.

Sylvain watched him wordlessly as Felix turned and held his arms out behind him.

“What…?”

Felix huffed, “Get on my back idiot. We’re going back.”

Sylvain’s face flushed but he complied, careful not to aggravate his ankle even more or bring the torch too close to Felix’s body.

Once Felix was sure Sylvain wouldn’t fall, he stood and began heading down the mountain without another word.

Sylvain watched the terrain in front of them, exhausted and emotionally drained.

“Why did you come?” He asked, only half aware of the words had even slipped from his mouth.

“What kind of a question is that?” Felix huffed.

Sylvain smiled weakly, remembering all the times they had similar exchanges.

He rested his head on Felix’s shoulder and sighed, “Always have each other’s back?”

Despite not being able to see Felix’s expression, Sylvain knew he was smiling fondly as well as he answered, “Always.”

  
  
  


#### III.

__

#####  _When he was fourteen, he had his heart broken for the first time._

  
  
  


Despite how sure they had all been when they were younger, the group of four slowly, but sure began to drift apart.

The tragedy of Duscar. The loss of Glenn. Dimitri’s family.

Felix grew cold and bitter. Ingrid was filled with heartbreak and a blind desire for revenge. Dimitri mourned and was never quite the same. And Sylvain… Sylvain was left alone.

He had always thought he knew what loneliness felt like growing up. His brother hated him and the rest of his family saw him as a prized possession to be displayed proudly. He was ostracized and he still was now, but it took all of his friends disappearing from his side to truly realize just how _good_ he had it up until now.

Sure, his family and Ingrid’s still met on weekends for tea and the two of them would go horse riding like they used to. But her heart was never in it.

Even when she smiled, her eyes were sad and empty. 

He never saw Dimitri anymore. 

The prince was always studying. Always training. Always doing whatever it took to become the perfect leader. That meant he didn’t have the time for games or friends anymore. Not when he had a country to rule without a family to guide him.

And then there was Felix.

Say what you will, but to this day Sylvain believes that Felix took it all the hardest. 

With Ingrid and Dimitri there was still lingering pain. But the wounds of loss that would never fully heal didn’t cripple them.

Needless to say, it didn’t cripple Felix either and yet…

The Felix Sylvain knew now was raw and angry. He hated his father and couldn’t stand to be in the same room as Ingrid whenever she talked about how honorable Glenn’s death was.

Sylvain could tell that despite the way he lashed out at his family and Ingrid that he didn’t truly hate them or hold any of it against them. But Dimitri was a different story.

Whatever it was that Felix saw or whatever went down between the two of them after the tragedy, something snapped.

Felix no longer treated Dimitri as the friend he grew up with. _Boar prince, _he called him.

His guard was always up. He always looked ready to take the blade at his hip and slice Dimitri’s head clean off his shoulders if the prince so much as _breathed_ wrong.

The friend that held his hand out to him was somewhere Sylvain couldn’t follow no matter how hard he tried, and _dear god how he had tried_.

No matter how much Felix lashed out at him, he tried to be by his side. To be his friend, just like before. But as time went on and nothing changed, Sylvain wondered if Felix was able to hate Dimitri so suddenly and consider him as something worth alienating then who’s to say he wouldn’t eventually throw away Sylvain the same way?

The problem was, with how Felix glared at him, cussed him out, stormed away all the time, there was no one to tell him that things were any different between them.

And that terrified Sylvain.

So he did what he knew how to do best.

He ran away.

At first, it had been nothing more than trying to pick up scraps of affection and human interaction wherever he could. A few kind words there, a helping hand here, a wink and a smile.

Anything that could fill the gaping hole inside him, even for just a moment, he desperately grabbed onto.

And then… he met a girl.

He’d come across her one day in the hall as she scrubbed the floors. He had only seen her around a few times and knew she was the daughter of one of the maids who had served the Gautier family for ages, but had never actually taken the time to speak with her.

One thing led to another and helping her with her chores became sneaking out at night to steal sweets from the kitchen together to spending hours hidden away in the gardens.

Suddenly all the distance and troubles of his once close friends didn’t seem all that important. With her, he was able to just relax and have fun. Pretend for a minute that he was actually happy.

But as most pretend things tend to end, reality eventually caught up with him and gave him a swift kick to the gut.

He’s not sure how Felix found out, but all he knows is one day when Felix and his father were visiting the Gautier estate and staying the night he found Felix at his doorstep with a frown already on his face.

The grumpy boy pushed past Sylvain and entered his room, not caring that it was the middle of the night or that he had just woken Sylvain.

Not wanting to wake anyone roomed nearby, Sylvain waited until the door was closed behind him before asking, “What’s wrong?”

Felix pinched the bridge of his nose and answered frustratedly, “What’s wrong is you’ve been wasting your time _flirting_ and digging your own god damn grave like a fool.”

Sylvain bristled at the insults and threw his hands up, “Excuse me!? What the hell is your problem Felix? Don’t go being a dick to me just because I decided to move on with my life.”

Something dangerous flashed in Felix’s eyes and Sylvain gulped, afraid he went too far as Felix marched over and backed him up against the stone wall behind him.

“Look. This isn’t about that crap okay. That’s a discussion for another time. You need to cut off that servant girl for your own good.”

Sylvain glared straight back, not backing down just because of their position. “Okay first of all, how do you even know about her? Second, who I spend my time with is none of your concern.”

Felix slammed his hand against the wall by Sylvain’s head, to which Sylvain didn’t even flinch at as he grit out.

“How I found out isn’t important and I don’t care how you spend your time. All I’m doing is warning you to walk away before you get hurt.”

Sylvain felt something snap inside of him as he retorted, “You are the _last_ person who gets to talk about me getting hurt. I’ve tried to be by your side and all you’ve done is hurt me.”

Felix flinched and a look of guilt crossed his face but was quickly overtaken by pride as he snapped back, “You’re the one who left me. Not the other way around.”

Sylvain grit his teeth and shouted, not caring anymore about anyone else in the estate. 

“You pushed me away!!”

Heavy silence fell between the two as Felix stared at Sylvain who was staring down at the ground and shaking with his fists clenched.

Felix’s hand fell to his side as he took a step back, regret washing over him instantly.

“Sylvain…”

“Just get out.”

Felix opened his mouth to say something, but ended up just storming out of the room without another word, leaving Sylvain alone.

As it turned out, Felix had been right.

Everything might have just been a lot simpler if Felix had outright said he found out the girl was only using Sylvain to raise her status rather than him having to find out on his own by overhearing her talk about it to her friends.

And yet he found himself faced with the girl crying and blaming things on him as he confronted her and broke things off.

As she ran away he realized two things. 

He really hated seeing girls cry and he really missed his best friend.

  
  
  


#### IV.

__

#####  _When he was seventeen, he fell in love._

  
  
  


"Again."

Sylvain huffed as he got back into position. 

Felix eyed him warily as the two circled each other, weapons at the ready, tension high.

The briefest flash of an opening and Sylvain bolted forward, lance swiping towards Felix quickly to which the other blocked with practiced ease.

The sounds of weapons clashing and labored breaths bounced off the walls of the training grounds as the two sparred vigilantly.

They were on even ground, exchanging equal blows until Sylvain got cocky and tried to close the distance with an underhanded swipe of his lance.

Felix grit his teeth as he barely blocked the attack in time, his arms at an angle that put him at a disadvantage.

For just a moment, Sylvain thought he had it until Felix shifted the weight in his arms, quickly spun out of the locked position they were in and kicked Sylvain's legs out from underneath him.

"Oof!" He grunted as his back collided against the ground, followed by Felix immediately straddling his chest with the tip of his training blade at Sylvain's throat.

"Do you yield?" Felix asked between heavy breaths.

Sylvain groaned and raised his hands, "I yield."

Felix smirked and lifted his sword from Sylvain's throat.

"You almost had me there for once."

Sylvain rolled his eyes and huffed, "Yeah, keyword _almost_. I swear I can't tell if you called me out here to be your sparring partner or your personal punching bag."

Felix laughed, causing Sylvain to pout and weakly punch at his friend who was still on top of him.

"Bastard." He muttered as he looked up at Felix.

Suddenly it felt like he had the breath knocked out of him all over again as he took in the sight above him.

Despite being covered with sweat and dust, his hair a complete and utter mess, Felix looked beautiful. 

The red that flushed his cheeks, the way the sun above made his raven colored hair positively _glow_. And worst of all that stupid smug grin of his.

Fuck.

Felix tilted his head and shot Sylvain a look, 

"What?"

Sylvain shook his head and quickly shut his gaping mouth.

"Nothing." He muttered. "You're heavy."

Felix rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of Sylvain before reaching down and holding out his hand as usual.

Sylvain paused for a moment and just stared before smiling warmly and taking his hand. The hand that was always reaching towards him.

"Figures." He muttered as he pulled himself up.

"What?"

It was surprising how calm Sylvain felt at realizing he had feelings for Felix. It wasn't some big change, it had always been there.

Rather than feeling like things had shifted it was more like he had been staring at a picture for years and it finally came into focus.

It felt right.

He let his hand hold Felix's for a moment too long before turning away and letting go.

He shook his head and sighed as he went to pick up his lance. "Nothing, just figured something out that I should have seen a long time ago."

Felix frowned as he followed Sylvain out of the training grounds, "Did you hit your head back there?"

Sylvain laughed, "Probably."

  
  
  


#### V.

__

#####  _When he was twenty-two, he thought he watched his best friend die._

  
  
  


It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

“Felix! C’mon man, you gotta stay with me!”

It was just supposed to be a quick battle.

“Stop… _ack_, shouting.”

There wasn’t supposed to be an ambush. They weren’t supposed to get split up. _Felix wasn’t supposed to take a hit for him._

Sylvain cursed as he repositioned Felix in his arms, trying not to jostle the smaller man in his arms too much while sprinting across the field.

“Where in the goddamn hell is Mercedes?” He panted as his eyes frantically roamed the battle field.

Felix groaned and his unfocused eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he forced himself to open them as he used the little strength he had to press his hand flat over the gushing wound in his abdomen.

“Sylvain…” Felix croaked weakly.

“Don’t talk, just hang on okay? We’re gonna get you to a healer and everything is going to be okay just-” 

Sylvain felt his throat tighten up as he shook his head and kept running, “Just save your strength.”

Felix lifted the arm that was hanging loosely by his side and reached up to caress Sylvain’s face.

“Sylvain, that’s enough.”

Sylvain kept running, getting desperate and he screamed. “Mercedes! Professor! _Anyone!_”

It wasn’t until he looked down and saw Felix laying limp in his arms with his eyes closed that he slowed to a stop.

“F-Felix?” He asked, his voice breaking as he knelt down to the ground.

“Felix, come on man this isn't funny.” He said as he shook Felix lightly.

A pained groan left Felix’s mouth as his eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Sylvain’s worried face.

“I don’t know, I find it pretty laughable." He coughed.

"Who knew that for as much as I hate the notion of all that honorable death in battle crap that’s probably how everyone is going to be talking about me pretty soon.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t you dare fucking say that.” Sylvain said as he pushed the stray strands of hair away from his face.

Felix laughed quietly before shaking his head and sighing. “I always loved you y’know. How much of a fool am I?”

Sylvain let out another sob that was barely a laugh as he held Felix closer to him, “The biggest fool. An absolute idiot. But not as bad as me for wasting so much time. I love you too Felix. So _don’t leave me._”

Felix huffed weakly, a smile on his face as his eyes closed slowly. “Guess we’re both fools then.”

Sylvain felt the world cave out from underneath him as Felix’s hand fell from his face onto his chest.

“Nononono, Felix _please._ Don’t do this to me. You can’t, I-” Sylvain choked back a sob as Felix’s head lolled back heavily against Sylvain’s hand.

The world became blurry as tears clouded his vision. His head dropped over the form of his best friend, limp in his arms as a pained scream was torn from his throat.

_He’s gone._

Everything was too much and too dull at once. All that Sylvain could see was red, staining his clothes, smeared on his hands, pooling under his legs.

All he could hear was the pounding in his head. He couldn’t feel anything at all and yet it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out.

He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, holding Felix in his arms, completely covered in blood with silent tears running down his face. 

He doesn’t know how long it took for him to process the presence of the others when they found him or when they pulled Felix away from him.

He’s vaguely aware of the Professor kneeling in front of him with concern etched on their usually emotionless face as they try to bring him back into awareness.

“Alive… Sylvain! I need you to… on my voice.”

Sylvain blinked slowly, his eyes coming back into focus as he latched onto that word.

“What did you say?” He breathed, his chest constricting painfully as hope wormed its way back in.

Byleth’s grip on his arms tightened a bit, “Felix is alive. He’s going to be okay.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened and he immediately looked over the professors shoulder to see Mercedes and Annette kneeling on the grass on either side of Felix’s body, their hands glowing warmly with healing magic.

He weakly moved past Byleth and crawled towards the small group, his eyes never leaving Felix’s pale face.

“He’s…?”

Mercedes kept working but glanced up at Sylvain with an exhausted smile as Annette took his hand and guided it to Felix’s chest.

A laugh bubbled out of him as he felt it. It was weak but Felix’s heart was beating. He was alive.

He shook as another relieved laugh escaped him, his hand never leaving Felix’s chest as he repeated under his breath like a prayer, “Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

  
  
  


#### VI.

“Sylvain, come on. We’re going to be late.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist as he came up behind him and rested his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder.

“We can always just come up with an excuse and stay in bed.”

Felix sighed as he slipped on his gloves, “You know we can’t do that. I’m not getting chewed out again for missing another meeting just because you want to cuddle.”

Sylvain smiled as he turned his head and left gentle, slow kisses on Felix’s neck.

“Come on now, you can’t blame me for wanting to spend time with my husband.”

Felix lightly slapped the side of Sylvain's head, "I can and I will. I swear, you're completely insufferable."

Sylvain grinned as Felix turned so he was facing him, cheeks dusted pink and a frown that Sylvain just simply _had _to take care of.

He pulled Felix closer and captured his lips with his own, drinking in the satisfied hum that escaped his husband before pulling back.

"But you still love me anyways."

Felix pulled Sylvain back in for another kiss before sighing and agreeing.

"I do."

__

##### 

_And for the rest of his life, he stayed by his side._


End file.
